Realization
by AnimeAddicter101
Summary: As Rockman comes to terms with his feelings for Blues, he debates whether or not to tell the red navi. If he were to tell Blues, would the red navi be disgusted, or would he do what every person in love hopes for? Yaoi, Blues x Rockman.


Hello. I'm here with my first attempt at a yaoi fanfic for the series. The pairing here is BluesxRockman. This is one of my favorite pairings, but I had a bit of trouble thinking of a story for it. .

Anyway...this is a kinda short one shot. Reviews and (constructive) criticism are always welcome. :D The Silvia place I mentioned in here is from the manga. And since I thought more of the anime rather than the games while writing this, Rock isn't Netto's twin. T^T

I don't own anything associated with Rockman. If I did, there would be major yaoi throughout the anime, games, and possibly manga. ^_^

Onto the one shot... Btw, this is in Rockman's POV

* * *

What is this feeling...?

I sighed as I sat on the hard floor in the PET, data of the cyberworld flowing around me. My green eyes were unfocused as I continued to drown in my thoughts.

"What is this I feel?" I whispered softly.

For many months now, I would feel a tightness in my chest, my breath getting caught in my throat, and a faint tint of pink would appear on my face whenever I saw Blues.

It's different from what I feel with Netto-kun. With Netto-kun, I feel trust and our strong bond. But with Blues, it's like a _longing_ to be with him, as if I could truly devote myself to the amazing red Navi.

At first I had brushed it off, hoping it was just a small bug in my system. Yet I didn't get these signs with any other Navi. Embarrassed and worried, I had privately talked to Papa about it. Papa smiles and explained to me what 'love' was.

But love? How could I, who is made of nothing but data, love another Navi who is data just like me? Along with that, I am programmed as male and so is Blues. If he were to find out, he might be disgusted and avoid me at all costs.

And so I poked lazily at the floor. I had concluded after my talk with Papa a few months ago that I was indeed in love.

"I should..." I pondered, still hardly above a whisper, "do what Papa suggested and tell Blues. The worst he can do is reject me, I guess."

"Rockman?" a voice called out.

I jumped as the monitor showing Netto's concerned face flashed in front of me.

"Y-yes, Netto-kun?"

"You alright, Rockman? You've been spacing out lately."

I nodded. "Netto-kun, we should go to Science Labs now. We wouldn't want to make Enzan-san and Laika-san wait on the mission because we're late."

Netto glanced at the clock. "Argh, I'm late!" He slipped on his rollerskates and dashed out the front door. "Bye Mama!" he called out.

Netto zigzagged between the crowd of people as he made his way to the laboratory. When Netto finally made it to his father's research floor, he was out-of-breath while Enzan and Laika were irritated at Netto being late.

"Sorry I'm late." Netto panted. "Let's get this mission started."

After a good number of hours later, I returned to my PET. Netto-kun was bragging to Meiru-chan about how successful the mission went on the phone while wearing his usual goofy grin.

I bit my lip nervously as I typed up an instant message to Blues, asking if we could talk privately somewhere.. Eventually I sent it and awaited a reply. After a few minutes, Blues replied saying to meet at the Silvia network.

Silver, an old rundown video arcade. The area's deserted so that must mean the net for is abandoned as well. An appropriate place to privately talk with someone, I guess.

"Netto-kun..." I tried interrupting politely.

Netto stopped talking to Meiru and looked at me. "Huh? What's up, Rockman?"

"I was wondering if I could go out for a bit."

"Sure, go ahead. Just be back by dinnertime."

I frowned. "Netto-kun, I don't eat..."

Netto looked away embarrassed. "I meant my dinnertime."

A small smile played at my lips. "Ok. Thanks Netto-kun." I said before teleporting myself to the Silvia network.

* * *

Blues was there waiting for me when I arrived. "Hey." he greeted.

"Hey." I greeted as well.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blues asked in his usual serious tone, getting straight to the point.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. The pulsing beat in my core, equivalent to that of a human heart, quickened and became unbelievably noisy. My throat constricted and my fingers twitched slightly.

Blues was straight to the point, so I should too. I wouldn't want to bore him and take up his time, especially since he's very busy with IPC affairs.

My voice finally returned and I started speaking, fidgeting with my fingers nervously. "Blues uhm, I hope you won't hate me for this and that we can still get along fairly well..."

Blues shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I can't think of anything you're about to say that would make me throw you out of my life, Rockman."

I cringed at the thought of Blues loathing me. "You see Blues, I..." My face turned slightly pink, and part of me regretted having to tell Blues this while the other half said I needed to.

I took a deep breath, looked at the floor and closed my eyes. "I'm in love with you."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand yeah, that's the end of this one shot. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from people who read my story. :)


End file.
